romance entre enemigos (primera parte)
by chicofanfic99
Summary: no se que poner en este summary porfavor pasen y lean


**Hola como están espero que bien :D, espero que les guste este fic**

Hace ya varios años que Eli Shane llego a Bajoterra, y se caso con el gran amor de su vida Trixie Sting, tuvieron una hija llamada Cindy era una joven de 15 años de edad, su babosa favorita era Mo, y era una joven de cabello negro azulado con ojos verdes, usaba una blusa de color fucsia con ligeros toques en negro, sus pantalones eran de color gris con botas negras y su meca bestia era un tigre.

**PDV DE CINDY**

Me encontraba practicando con mis babosas en el patio trasero cuando se acerco papa.

**FIN PDV DE CINDY**

Eli: Cindy podemos hablar un segundo-dijo Eli que ya era la viva imagen de su padre

Cindy:_ ¿qué fue lo que hice ahora?_-se preguntaba a ella misma

Eli: ser un Shane es una tarea muy complicada, no lo puede hacer cualquier persona, es una labor que lleva trabajo y esfuerzo-dijo el Shane a su hija

Cindy: si papa, ya me has explicado muchas veces todo lo que conlleva ser un Shane-dijo Cindy

Eli: pero te lo vuelvo a decir para que jamás se te olvide

Cindy: está bien papa, se que solo quieres protegerme-dijo Cindy abrazando a su padre

Trixie: Eli, cariño ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Trixie

Eli: estoy aquí con Cindy amor-respondió Eli

De repente suena una alarma en el refugio.

Eli: ¿Qué sucede amor?-pregunto Eli

Trixie: es el nieto del doctor Blakk-dijo Trixie-está atacando la caverna campo callado

Cindy: yo me encargare de el-dijo Cindy

Eli: es muy peligroso-dijo Eli preocupado por su hija

Trixie: Eli cariño hay que darle una oportunidad-dijo Trixie apoyando a su hija

Eli: está bien, pero solo esta vez

Cindy: gracias papa, no te defraudare-dijo Cindy poniéndose en marcha con su meca bestia.

**MIENTRAS EN INDUSTRIAS BLAKK**

Morris: señor, ¿cree que el plan funcionara?

Blakk: si funcionara, como ya sabes le he dado la babosa amorosis a mi querido nieto Gabriel

**EN LA CAVERNA CAMPO CALLADO**

Cindy: detente ahí mismo-dijo Cindy mientras le apuntaba con su lanzadora

?: ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto

Cindy: podría hacerte la misma pregunta-dijo Cindy con un tono retador

Gabriel: mi nombre es Gabriel

Cindy: eso no importa-dijo disparándole a Chispas

Gabriel: buen tiro-dijo esquivando a la babosa electro shock-pero no lo suficiente

Cindy: ya verás que a la próxima no fallare

Gabriel: eso es lo que piensas-disparo a la babosa amorosis que logra impactar a Cindy

Cindy: ¿que fue eso?-dijo algo confundida al ver que no había recibido ningún daño

Gabriel: muy pronto lo sabrás-dijo yéndose en su meca bestia-pero ya nos volveremos a ver-guiñándole el ojo

Cindy: sonrojándose por la acción de Gabriel

**EN EL REFUGIO**

Eli y Trixie: ¿Cómo estas Cindy?-dijeron ambos preocupados por su hija

Cindy: estoy bien, lo siento mama y papa Gabriel escapo-dijo tratándose de disculpar

Trixie: eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que estés a salvo

Eli: tu madre tiene razón Cindy, lo importante es que no te alla pasado nada

Cindy: está bien-dijo Cindy retirándose a su habitación

**EN EL CUARTO DE CINDY**

Cindy: ¿ustedes que creen chicos?-dijo preguntándoles a las babosas

Todas asintieron parecían estar de acuerdo con sus padres

Cindy: _a pesar de ser malvado Gabriel no es tan horrible después de todo_-pensó ella-_que estoy pensando, el es mi enemigo no puedo enamorarme de el_

**MIENTRAS CON ELI Y TRIXIE**

Eli: ¿qué piensas amor?-dijo Eli mientras se dirigía donde su esposa

Trixie: creo que a Cindy le encantara ver de nuevo a Kord y a Pronto

Eli: si tienes razón-dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios-si no nos vemos desde que Pronto se fue a colina topo a resolver unos asuntos y de que Kord se unió al equipo de Grendell

Trixie: aaaaaaa, buenas noches cariño-dijo ella ya un poco cansada-te esperare arriba-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y yéndose a dormir

Eli: está bien amor-le dijo a su amada

**MIENTRAS EN INDUSTRIAS BLAKK**

Blakk: y dime Gabriel, ¿Cómo te fue con la joven Shane?

Gabriel: todo salió de acuerdo al plan abuelo

Blakk: eso quería escuchar, tus padres estarían orgullosos, ahora puedes retirarte

**EN LA HABITACION DE GABRIEL**

Gabriel: Cindy es muy bella thunder (es la babosa electro shock de Gabriel)

Thunder le lanza una sonrisa picara a Gabriel que lo hace sonrojar al extremo

Al día siguiente llegaron Kord y Pronto al refugio

Kord: hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?

Pronto: si el gran Pronto los ha extrañado mucho, y ¿Cómo ha estado la Cindy?

Cindy: tío Kord, tío Pronto- dijo Cindy abrazándolos

Trixie: hola, ¿Cómo han estado?

Kord: yo estado muy bien, la próxima semana jugaremos a semifinal de babosabol

Pronto: Pronto el magnífico a estado muy aburrido últimamente, y también he extrañado cocinarles los deliciosos platillos que a ustedes tanto les el topoide

Kord: si son tan deliciosas que hay que guardarlas para siempre-dijo el troll con sarcasmo

Eli: está bien, como esta toda la banda reunida; ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer pizza a la pizzería de Mario?

Trixie: me parece una estupenda idea cariño

Cindy: si, a mi me encanta comer la pizza de allí

Kord: si hace años que no veo a Mario

Pronto: Pronto estaba emocionado por cocinarles, pero si todos quieren ir a la pizzería está bien-dijo pronto un poco decepcionado

En la pizzería de Mario

Mario: hola chicos, ya mucho tiempo que no se pasaban por aquí, y ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Mario mirando a Cindy

Eli y Trixie: es nuestra hija-dijeron al uniso

Mario: pues los felicito-dijo Mario felicitando a Eli y a Trixie

Después de pasar un tiempo conversando con Mario de las cosas que habían sucedido en todo este tiempo, llego Blakk con sus hombres y su querido nieto Gabriel.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola les quería decir que no pude subir este fic ya que como ya les había explicado estuve sin internet por un tiempo espero que les allá gustado :D, un abrazo psicológico con sabor a las comidas de pronto (que asco xD) y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
